Why you should never watch porn
by reizouis
Summary: after watching a video mitsuhiko found, conan and his friends become perverts and deceide to put a camera in the girl's bathroom (chapter 2 up!)
1. Chapter 1

conan was calmly reading manga when his telephone rang and he answered it

"hello?"

"hey conan it's me mitsuhiko i need you to come to my place and answer my question."

"ummm...okay."

he hung up and after saying good bye to ran, he made his way to mitsuhiko's house."

"great you came."said mit

"genta's here too come up to my room"

as conan walked into mitsuhiko's room, mit closed the door behind him.

genta was sitting on a chair,looking at a computer.

"what's the matter?"asked conan.

"i need you too see this."

mit pointed at the computer.

conan looked at the screen.

a few minutes passed...

"wow.."whispered conan

"i never knew girls could do that!"

"neither did we!"said genta.

"so conan,"said mit"do you think ayumi and Ai look like this?"

conan thought for a minute.

"i don't know."he said"we need to find out."

"for the sake of science!"said mit

"but how?' asked genta.

they thought for a second.

"how about we ask them?"asked conan

"yeah right, as if they'll answer."said mit

"how about we put a camera in the girl's changing room?"

'no" said conan."it's too far away and we'll get caught."

"then how about the girl's toilet? it's right next to our's."

"that's a ...great idea genta!"said mit

they all clapped and it was all set.

TO B CONTINUED

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

conan and his friends met in the boy's bathroom the following morning.

"did you get the camera?"asked mit

conan nodded

he had 'borrowed'a few miniscule cameras from the professor, with a cordless connecter so he could watch it with an ipad

"great!"said genta

they went outside the bathroom and stood outside the girl's one

"well, here goes" said conan

they pushed the door and went inside

it was empty

they sighed in relief

then, they heard a flush and they dove in to a cubicle next to them.

as they held their breath, they heard someone walk out and exit the bathroom

"that was close."whispered mit

they went to work

the bathroom had only two cubicles(which was weird for a girl's)

they deceided to put the cameras on the door(to see who it was), in the toilet, and on the celieng

as they finished, conan did something so as they could watch what was happening from the other cubicle using the ipad.

then they snuck out and went in to the cubicle next to them.

they waited, holding their breaths.

then ,they heard someone walk in to the bathroom and walk in to the cubicle next to them.

they looked at the screen.

the person locked the door and lowered her pants, then sat on the toilet

it was a girl from their class, whose name conan didn't remember

the girl let out a sigh as she started to pee

conan and his friends heard splashing noises and they could see the girl's face starting to relax

"interesting"said mit "girls don't seem to pee the way we do."

after she finished peeing,the girl wiped her self and flushed the toilet.

then ,she washed her hands and left the bathroom

"that was cool"said genta

"i'll say"said mit

"quiet i hear someone coming"said conan

they waited and the bathroom door opened and a little girl walked in

**ayumi's** **POV**

ayumi walked in to her classroom feeling a little bad

she hadn't been able to eat much breakfast because her stomach hurt.

it felt as if was boiling inside her

she rubbed her stomach and moaned

"what's the matter?" asked Ai

"i don't feel well"said ayumi, her stomach hurting her so much

"i think i should go to the bathroom"

"okay."said Ai,looking at her with concern

as ayumi walked to the bathroom, she clutched her stomach,

'well', she thought 'at least conan won't know i'm going to go number two. it would be embarrasing.'

she walked in to the bathroom, she grew more unhappy.

one of the cubicles was occupied

she liked having total privacy, because she didn't want people to be able to hear her

but she had no choice, so she went in to the cubicle that was vacant and hitched up her skirt and lowered her panties and sat on the toilet.

**conan's POV**

' wonder who it is?' whispered mit,as the girl walk in to the cubicle

they watched the screen and saw the girl hitching up her skirt to reveal panties. then she lowered it to her knees and sat on the toilet.

"hey it's ayumi."whispered conan

"so that's how girls with skirts use toilets."said mit

"hey"said genta, his face reddening."ayumi has a pretty butt."

ayumi gave a groan and farted

the boys looked at each other

"girls fart too?"asked mit

"i guess so"said conan

they heard noises like a small water fall

ploop ploop duubduub

they looked at the screen which showed the in side the toilet

brown liquid was pouring out of ayumi's butt and was making loud noises

they could smell it from their cubicle

they watched amazed as ayumi groaned and farted again

**ayumi's POV**

ayumi sqeezed her stomach and, to her embarrasment, gave a loud fart.

she buried her face in her hands.

this is what she didn't like about public toilets.

she squirmed on the toilet, and diarrhea began to pour out of her

it was hot and smelled terrible.

she rubbed her stomach and farted again, but she felt better

'well, at least conan can't see this.' she thought

**conan's POV**

the boys looked at the screen as ayumi's face relaxed and began to wipe her butt with toilet paper.

after she finished, she stood up and the boys could watch the excrement she produced in the toilet

she hitched up her panties, lowered her skirt, then flushed and washedher hands.

**ayumi's POV**

she felt a lot better now, and her stomach stopped hurting,still she felt embarrased of what she just did.

she washed her hands and left the bathroom

"gee the person in the next cubicle must be constipated of something."she said to herself

as she went in to the classroom Ai asked"do you feel better?"

"yeah" ayumi answered ,grinning slightly

"i wonder where the guy's are"said Ai

**conan's** POV

the boys looked at each other

"i didn't know ayumi could do that."said genta

conan nodded

what ever might happen, they could never look at ayumi the same way.

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
